Back in the Day
by Whimsical Catastrophe
Summary: Back in the day, things were so simple. KonohamaruMoegi. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. I have, however slightly manipulated it's plot and possibly small aspects of its concept.

* * *

Back in the day, things were so simple.

I sighed as I watched him hit all the targets, again. Maybe if I was able to do that he'd look my way once in a while.

"Moegi are you okay?" Udon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_I glanced over my shoulder to where he had fallen asleep on a doodle of Iruka-sensei. Even if he was a jerk sometimes I couldn't help but love him._

"Well then hurry up because it's your turn."

I reluctantly got up and took a few kunai out of my pouch. Training was fine, but I don't think I'd be able to do this in the heat of battle, maybe he'd come save me if I got into trouble.

It's not like he hasn't done it before.

"_Come down from there Moegi!"_

_I glanced over the edge of the branch and shook my head as I observed the height._

"_I can't."_

_He laughed. "What sort of ninja are you?"_

_But then he held his arms out underneath me._

"_Jump, I'll catch you."_

I aimed and then launched them at the target. I shut my eyes before they came in contact with the red and white boards. I peeked out of one eye when Udon started to cheer quietly, I couldn't believe what I saw, I'd hit all but one of the targets.

"_I did it! Believe it!"_

_He'd stolen that from that idiot Naruto, the one he calls boss._

"About time you hit more than one Moegi!"

"Thanks Konohamaru, Udon," I said, very pleased with myself.

_I grinned as I saw the perfect '100' written at the top of my test, I was always good at tests. Konohamaru on the other hand wasn't._

_He groaned beside me, he'd only gotten a 54._

"That should do for today. Let's prepare for our mission. Meet at the gates in ten minutes," Ebisu-sensei ordered us.

It was our first C-ranked mission and it far more dangerous than our previous D-ranked ones. I was scared. It was bad enough that I could barely hit one target, let alone one in a pressured situation. But to go on a mission where I would not only have to hit moving targets but also dodge attacks, I was doomed. There was no doubt that I would come out of this harmed in some way or another.

"Stay in formation."

"_Konohamaru," I said nervously. "I don't think we should do this."_

_He snickered. "Of course we should."_

_And so we proceeded into the training grounds which were off limits to anyone who wasn't and official ninja._

I listened closely to the sounds around us to make sure that no one was hiding in the bushes. We had to escort a tea merchant back to his village that was a few miles away. There's wasn't a lot of risk for him other than the possibility of being ambushed by bandits.

In the end we got to the village safely.

"_See, I told you we wouldn't get caught Moegi."_

We still had to keep our guard up on the way back to the Leaf Village, just in case we were ambushed by bandits or other ninja.

"_YOU TWO!" Iruka-sensei yelled at us. _

_A jounin had found us at the training grounds and brought us back to the Academy._

_We had been caught._

I stopped dead in my tracks as a kunai whizzed past my nose, barely missing.

"_You'll have to stay after school for detention."_

I was so frightened by the first kunai that I didn't notice the second one coming and I didn't hear the warning calls from the others.

By the time I did notice it, it was too late to move.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the painful impact, but it never came.

"_It wasn't her idea, I forced her to come along," Konohamaru explained._

"_Very well. Moegi you may go home."_

Ebisu-sensei took out the offender in an instant but all I could think about was that Konohamaru had jumped in front of me so that I wouldn'tget hurt by the kunai.

_I stared, wide eyed at Konohamaru. He'd taken the blame, he never did that. _

I was glue to the spot. He was bleeding so much, or what looked like so much in my current state.

It was all my fault.

"Moegi..."

I bent down, doing what I could to prevent the wound from bleeding any more than it was. The injury didn't look that bad but it had hit a rather vital spot and from the way it was bleeding it was likely that the kunai had been poisoned.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru, this is my fault."

"_I'm sorry, you wouldn't be in detention if I didn't yell at you when we got to the grounds," I said before I left to go home._

"It's okay Moegi."

"_It's okay Moegi."_

"I love you Konohamaru," I whispered.

_I couldn't understand why he would forgive me after I got him trouble. I probably didn't stand a chance with him now._

_Maybe another day, things will be simpler._


End file.
